Inuyasha's Stalker
by inu'schick91
Summary: No, it's not me or any other fangirls. You would just have to read it to see what it's about.


Inuyasha's Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own "InuYasha" or any of the related characters and storylines.

After Inuyasha and the gang, found all the Shikon Jewel shards and they fused together; Kagome selfishly wished on it without letting everybody else vote on what to wish for. She wished that, the Bone Eater's Well would be open to anybody who wants to pass through it. Sango smacked her on the back of the head. "Oww, what did you do that for," Kagome exclaimed. Sango shouted, "Do you realize what you have just done?!" "Yes, I made it easier for my friends and family to come to the Feudal World," Kagome replied with a stupid grin. "You also gave evil demons access to the Modern Era," Sango yelled. "Way to go, baka," Inuyasha added. "Sit boy!" (Inuyasha falls to the ground with a kathud)!

Everybody didn't want to hang out with Kagome after that. So, she went home for a few days, feeling angry even though everything was her fault. One day, her family went on a vacation to Hawaii without her. So, she thought she could get away with something adult-rated. "But, who should I invite to my house? All my boyfriends don't want to have anything to do with me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find another guy," Kagome thought as she dug out her hidden hooker clothes. At the same time, an animal expert and his camera crew saw a weird looking creature coming from the Higurashi Shrine! He and his crew came to the door and asked if they could have a tour of the house/shrine. Kagome let them in, after seeing how good looking all those guys were. Suddenly, they all tripped and fell into the sacred well! "Where are we, " the animal expert asked after they ended up in Feudal Japan. Then, Kagome explained the long story which was explained several hundred times by her.

Just then, Inuyasha walked by. The animal expert looked at him, turned to the camera and said, "Look at this thing! I wonder what it is." Inu replied, "My name is, Inuyasha and I am not a thing! I'm a half-human-half-dog-demon!" "Interesting, it speaks my language." "You don't look like a human (fondles Inu's ears), what kind of animal are you?" He pounded the animal expert's head and shouted, "That's what you get for pulling my ears, and I'm not an animal!" He rubs his head and says to the camera," Ooh, violent behavior. This 'inuyasha' must be male." Inuyasha just growled and ran off. The animal expert followed him throughout the entire day, trying to learn more about his "species." Inu tried telling those guys to leave him alone, but they didn't listen. Since they've never seen a demon before, they were too fascinated with him to look for another subject. Inu turned around and yelled, "Why don't you go bother my brother, Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah," all his friends agreed since they were getting quite irritated with him as well. "Actually, my name is Tanaka." "Sesshomaru is my brother's name! I wasn't reffering to you, baka," Inu replied (getting angry). Then, Shippo got an idea. He distracted the animal expert and his camera crew with his fox magic. Then, he turned to Inu and mouthed the word, "Run." Inu ran and took Kagome with him. Hours later, they thought they lost him after hiding in a secluded part of Inuyasha's Forest. Then, they started doing something which usually nobody would want to do in the woods. Tanaka and his crew snuck up on them behind some bushes! Tanaka put his hand on the lens and said quietly, "Parents, you might want to send your children out of the room. I just spotted something they shouldn't see." He then removed his hand from the lens, watched for a little bit; and said in a whisper, "I was right about the 'inuyasha' being a male! Oh my gosh, it seems as though he has chosen this female human to be his..." "Inuyasha, I think we're being watched," Kagome said as she noticed the lens poking out of some leaves. Inuyasha furiously put his pants back on and tore the bush apart! "Maybe you really are half human,"Tanaka stated in fear; as Inu turned his ears backwards and bared his fangs. "Gimme the (bleep) tape!" "No, I want to be the first person to prove that demons aren't just old myths!" Inu covered Kagome with his robe and told her, "You might want to run. I'm going to drop my Tetsusaiga and change into a full demon. "But, I like your demon form," she whined. "Kagome, you could get in my way," Inu told her. She did as she was told. Inu transformed into the uncontrollable creature! "Ooh, what pretty red eyes," Tanaka said. After Inuyasha got too close, he and camera crew screamed, "Oh my God;" in terrified voices! The camera cut off!

The End.


End file.
